Relations part 1 TwilightXSparkie
by scootalootheninja
Summary: Book 2 of Adventures in Equestria. Rated M because I may do some things later, but this is just for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Relations book 1

Chapter 1

Part 1

Twilight and Sparkie

Twilight was setting her book down on the table after a long morning's read. It was a thick volume, so she had spent the better part of her day reading it. As she levitated it up onto her shelf, she yawned. She had trouble sleeping the night before, and now she was a disheveled mess.

So as she slowly clopped up her stairs to brush her mane, she heard the very last thing she had wanted to hear. A doorbell ringing. So she turned around and went to the door. She glanced through the peephole and sighed. It was only Sparkie.

She opened the door and let him in, greeting him. He smiled and walked in, his overfilled saddlebags filled to the brim with doohickeys and gadgets. She peered at them and asked, "What are you doing with those?" He smiled broader. "I was hoping you would ask that."

He pulled out a small round glass that looked somewhat like a punch bowl. He explained that it was for taking water that was held inside and turning it into a different drink, such as punch. He then took out a lot of small metal spheres.

He explained that he could place the blob-like form of the spheres on the floor and manipulate them with magic, allowing them to form into different shapes and models. Twilight was overjoyed when she heard this, and she said, "Would it be okay if we did these together?" He looked up at her and said, "Well sure! That's why I came over."

She smiled and he spilled them onto the floor and his horn glowed a grayish light as they started to form themselves together. They soared through the air and congealed in a certain spot on the floor, slowly making their way upwards. There were so many that Twilight sat stunned while he worked.

Eventually after the last sphere was in place, he lifted up his muzzle and surveyed his work. The pile of spheres had turned into a small cube. It had square holes on each face, and each corner was rounded a bit.

Twilight gasped in delight as she walked over and peered through the holes. It was a perfect square, made out of circles. As she continued to gawk over it, he took out some more and went to work again. After a few silent moments of concentration, he opened his eyes as he saw the perfect likeness of Twilight in his hands.

Twilight had secretly been watching him and when she saw the small statue in his hoof, it had confused her momentarily, and she stood with a questioning look on her face for a few moments before she realized what it was.

She then gasped, which caused Sparkie to leap out of his dream state and almost drop the statue. He lightly grasped it, as to not crush it, and he stood stock-still for a few moments before the wobbling subsided. They both sighed with relief, and then laughed out loud.

They played with the spheres for at least an hour, their creativeness spelling itself out in their creations. After a while, he realized she was starting to get bored. He could see it in her face. She was studying her creations much less, and going through the creation process with no enthusiasm. He quickly stood up and came to the rescue.

"C'mon Twi'. Let's go and see what kind of drinks we can make!" she smiled, and was about to walk out with him when she thought of something. She ran back inside and came back out with a stone bowl and a book. "Alright, let's go!"

As they trotted down to the stream that surrounded the center of the town, they passed several foals playing. Twilight realized that today was Labor Day, when everypony was let out of school to celebrate the day that Ponyville was founded and was started on its construction.

When they approached the water, they saw the CMC's playing in the lake, swimming in the deep water in the center while watching their boats float. As they sat down near the edge and put down their gear, they spotted them and galloped over.

"Hey Twi'! What're y'all doin?" Applebloom said, examining their punch bowls. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" Scootaloo shook her orange head and said, "Don't worry guys, they're just doin' some mushy-gushy stuff." Sparkie almost fainted. Twilight's cheeks burned red, and she stuttered, "N-no we're not… We're just m-making… Punch! Yes, punch. That's what we're doing."

The CMC's exchanged a look of understanding and backed off, starting off on the first note of their theme song, which Sweetie Belle had improved considerably. As they ambled away in no general direction, they suddenly got an idea and clapped hooves before running into the bushes.

Twilight shook her head as she giggled. "Well, I guess we should get to the magic…" Sparkie nodded weakly. This was going to be a long day.

As they experimented with different ingredients and their magical abilities, Twilight discovered that he was very adept at the subject, almost as good as her. So she quizzed him, and then it struck her. He was Smart! She then asked him a question that would normally boggle the minds of everypony else.

What is the sixth element of harmony? He answered, "Well, I guess that if you put the facts together, long story short, it would most likely be magic." She stared at him. He looked down sheepishly before glancing back up at her and saying,

"What did I say?" she snapped out of the trance she had put herself in and whispered, "You were the first one to answer that question right." She said. He was about to thank her when he realized, "_how did she know that?_" he looked at her questionably and said, "Wait, how do you know the answer?"

She realized that he had come from a place that must have been too far to hear of the tale. She grinned and giggled. "It's a long story, are you sure?" he nodded. It was starting to get cold outside. She then recognized that the run of the leaves would be soon.

She snuggled up against his warm coat of fur when another gust of wind blew. He took the extra picnic blanket that he had brought, just in case, and wrapped it around her. She snuggled deeper down inside and then proceeded to tell her tale.

After she had finished, He was both astonished and thrilled. They talked late into the night, and the eventually went back to Twilight's. When he saw the time, he jumped and said, "Wow, It's late! I need to go." But as he turned toward the door, he literally felt her face droop. So he turned around again and said,

"Well, it's really late. I don't think I'll be able to find my way home in this dark. I guess I'll have to stay here." She immediately brightened up and scurried off to prepare his bed for him.

The next day, after they had gone home the night before after Twilight had finished telling him the story, started out very eventful. Twilight woke up in her bed with her usual bedmane. As she struggled to brush it as she walked out of her room onto the landing, she tripped and began to fall down the stairs.

Luckily, Sparkie was standing beside her to levitate her with his horn back to safety on the couch. She was startled, and her hair seemed even more frazzled then before. He chuckled at the sight of it, but then he told her,

"There is a trick I learned from my mother that when your hair is a mess, you use this spell…" and his horn glowed a split second before her hair fell from the tangles into a straight sheet. She brushed it, only to find that there were no tangles at all!

She went to call spike to make breakfast, but then she realized that he was gone, because he had spent the night at Rainbow's with Sapphire and Quicksilver. So she decided to make it herself, right after she spruced up her hair

She giggled with glee as she put her favorite star clip in it. She got up off the couch and thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek before darting away to start breakfast. He stood dazed for a moment before grinning widely.

They had an enjoyable breakfast before deciding to go and take a walk. As they gaily trotted down the streets of Ponyville, they happened upon AJ's Apple stand. She had just arrived for the day and was setting up all of her delicious apple treats. Nickel pulled a cart laden with them.

They greeted them and kept walking. It was a gorgeous day, and everypony seemed to be out stretching their legs. Twilight was trying to think of something to say to start a small conversation, but Sparkie already knew.

"Well, today is nice day to go and exercise." She nodded and replied, "Yes It is…" She suddenly stopped and looked at Sparkie, who stopped and turned to see what the matter was. She gushed, "Why don't we have a picnic!

His smile reached the sides of his face as he nodded and started back. Twilight trotted beside him, her hooves almost making no sound against the well pounded dirt, while his made clopping sounds. If you had not knows she was there, she would almost be rendered invisible.

After they had reached the house and gotten inside, they got a basket with some food and a blanket. He packed another extra blanket too, just in case. He was about to say that he was ready, but then he remembered something. He went to Twilight's room, and he got her telescope.

It was a powerful purple telescope with stars adorning its sides. He was careful putting it into its case and depositing it into his roomy saddlebag. They headed out for the second time that day. It was almost noon, so the sun was at it's zenith in the sky.

There was a great spot that only Twilight new that was great for picnicking. It was a small ridge that was stationed just above Ponyville. It stuck out of the mountain, so it was almost like a giant platform. It was only a small hike before they reached it.

He went to the tip and laid the blanket down a few feet away from the edge before inviting her to sit. She lay down gracefully and he tried to, but almost succeeded in rolling off the edge. This made her giggle, which made him chuckle, and then they both laughed. After the laughter had subsided, they took out the lunch and ate.

They went for a hike afterwards. They gazed at all the different animals and plants as they walked, and even tried to name some. Once they happened across Fluttershy and Sterling, who were helping a bird who had broken its wing.

It was lying in the middle of the path and she had hastily brought out her salve and bound the bone tightly. She was fussing over it, because it would not allow her to pick it up. They were thinking about whether or not to use Fluttershy's stare when Sterling noticed them and said, "Hey Twilight, Sparkie. What brings the two of you out here?"

"We were just taking a hike. Do you guys need some help?" Fluttershy nodded and said in her usual quiet voice, "Yes we would." Twilight went to the downed bird and examined the wing as best she could through the blood-soaked cloth.

Her horn grew bright purple as there was a sharp _CRACK_ and the skin healed over. As her horn dimmed and she lifted her head, she said, "Let him stay off it for at least a day or two. Then he should be fine. Fluttershy was overjoyed and hugged her. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Twilight giggled and said,

"It's no problem, really." The pegasi carefully picked the bird up in a makeshift carrier before flying off toward Fluttershy's. They decided to turn around and head back to their picnic spot, reaching it right as the sun gave a brilliant flare as it started to sink down past the horizon.

It was such a beautiful moment that they stood in complete silence as the sun continued on its descent. She slowly leaned up against him and sighed. After a minute of stillness, They decided to look through the telescope together. They stood looking into the heavens for some time.

After a while they packed up the picnic stuff and headed back to Twilight's.

After the picnic things had been put away and they were standing by the front door, Sparkie shuffled his hoof against the carpet for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see ya later Twi'…" she nodded slowly, and their eyes met.

The moment they looked into each others eyes, time seemed to stop. It almost felt like they were staring at each other for an hour, when in reality it was about five minutes. One of his metal spheres fell out of his saddlebags, jolting them out of their reverie. They both blushed and looked away. He eventually said,

"Goodbye Twi'." He opened the door and stepped out into the crisp night air, when he heard her softly say, "Wait, Sparkie…" he turned around, and she was standing behind him, looking at him with forlorn eyes.

He could tell that she had no experience with this before, so he decided to give her a quick lesson. He pulled her head up higher and gazed at her for a moment. Then he kissed her. It was a quick, fleeting kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. He smiled and darted out into the night, his eyes giving a brief twinkle before he vanished with the sound of his hooves.

Twilight woke up the next morning and then immediately wished she hadn't. She pulled her pillow over her head and then heard a soft knock at the door. She jerked upright as she remembered that Spike was coming home that morning.

She dashed downstairs and opened the door, exposing a slightly startled Spike. Sapphire peeked out from behind him and waved at Twilight. She smiled and stepped back to allow them in. Spike held the door open as Sapphire walked in. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

Spike's eyes grew round and he shut the door, following her like a zombie. Twilight giggled and poked him playfully. He shook his head and stared at the floor, embarrassed. Sapphire said, "Well Twilight, how was your time here while Spike and I were gone?"

She shivered with delight as she revered in the moments that she had shared with Sparkie last night. "It was great!" They chatted for a minute before Sapphire glanced around and said, "Well, I should get going. I need to go back to Sparkie."

Spike's face hit the floor. But he quickly picked it back up and opened the door for her, and as she walked out waving to Twilight, she stared at Spike for a second, tracing a line across his cheek as she passed him.

After he had shut the door, he emitted a dreamy sigh and sluggishly got to work on the morning's chores. Twilight was fascinated with this and was still fazed from last night, so she decided to ask Spike about it later.

Chapter 1

Part 2

You are learning, young one.

As Twilight helped him dust off the last of the books, she decided to muster up the courage to talk to Spike. He placed the dusters back into the cabinet as she asked him, "Spike, I wanted to ask you something." He answered, "Yeah sure. What's on your mind?"

She stopped dead, her courage drained, and her lip trembled. He kept on walking until he realized that she wasn't following. He turned around and went back toward her. He snapped his fingers in her face and she snapped out of her trance.

She looked sheepishly at spike and kept walking down the hallway to the kitchen, where she was going to prepare breakfast. Spike sat at the table and twirled a spoon on his finger before he asked, "What were you going to ask me?" She re-gathered her courage and spoke.

"Well, it's just something that I need to have some advice on…." She tried to sound nonchalant, but as soon as Spike heard this, he knew. So he said, "What kind of advice?" Twilight shuffled her hooves as she searched for the right thing to say. It soon became apparent that she did not want to talk about it out of embarrassment.

Spike sighed and decided to break the ice. "Look Twi' You don't need to be embarrassed about talked to your number one assistant about colts." She was so startled that she jumped a foot into the air before asking him, "You knew?" he shrugged. "It was kinda apparent. I could see it in your eyes when I got home."

She was still a bit embarrassed, but she composed herself and said, "Well, then I guess you knew what I was going to ask you about." He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. And I'm guessing that you want some answers." She silently nodded while flipping a pancake.

He sighed and wondered how he should explain it to her. As he pondered it for a moment, he picked up a stray book on the table and got an idea. He darted from the kitchen and went to the cavernous library. He grabbed the ladder and rolled over to a certain section and got out a few books.

After carefully going down the ladder and spilling the assorted books onto the table, she left the stove and glanced over the covers. "Romance, figuring it out." She read another. "All about your coltfriend." As she read each cover, her face grew evermore red.

Spike suppressed a chuckle as he saw her face. But then her eyes started to tear up. and she gazed at the books with a empty stare before she grabbed them and left Spike with a burning pancake on the stove. He quickly took it out and decided to leave Twilight alone for a little while.

After a few hours, she emerged with a different frame of mind. She had memorized almost every line of ever book, and she knew what she should do. So she grabbed her glittery star pin and yelled to Spike, "I'll be back later Spike!" he didn't have a chance to ask her where she was going until it was too late. She was headed off to face her destiny, and he couldn't do a thing but sit at home and dream about his.

She composed herself when she had knocked on Sparkie's door at the inn he was staying at. She stared at the numbers on his door as she waited for him to open the door. He pulled it open, expecting Quicksilver, but instead he found Twilight.

She had spruced up herself, and she looked no less gorgeous then the night before. He stood there for a moment before she said, "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! here it is! hope you like it! Get ready for some SERIOUS TwilightXSparkie! :D**

Relations book 1

Chapter 2

Twilight and Sparkie

After he had prevented himself from collapsing at the door, he remembered his manners and stood aside, allowing her in. she gracefully stepped into the room, and sat down on the couch. The room was sparsely furnished, with a small mussed bed in one corner and the couch in another.

The bathroom was off to the side, and there was a small kitchenette in the corner. It was comfortable. Sparkie was going to start apologizing for the mess, but she shook her head and said, "Its fine. It's really not that messy." His face turned red.

He turned around and sated at the wall for a moment before deciding that he should probably sit on the bed. As he lifted himself onto the bed, Twilight sat uncomfortably on the couch. She knew what to do, but she didn't know when.

Sparkie sat silently for a moment before venturing forward and saying, "Well, what's up? Did you want to talk?" she nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and lifted her head up. "Well, I guess I realized that there were a few things that needed to be cleared up."

She remembered in her book that colts like it when you are to the point. It does embarrass them, but it does relieve them. He looked intently at her as she continued, "I would like to know if you, umm…" her eyes started to wander.

"Like you?" he finished. "Yes…" she gasped. That came out TOTALLY wrong. He waited for a moment before nodding. She smiled. "Well, then I guess really there's nothing else to ask." He was slightly confused.

And so as he sat there on the bed with this weird on his face, Twilight was sitting on the couch giggling. He eventually snapped out of it and stood up sheepishly. She stopped giggling and decided to walk over to him and whisper in his ear,

"Would you like to go on a…. umm…. Date?" he was momentarily startled before he settled back into himself. He said, "Umm… yeah. I'd love to." She felt a flutter in her stomach for a moment and her breath caught in her throat, and she almost felt like she could fly.

They stood awkwardly facing each other before he stood himself up and said, "Well, I guess I can see you at four?" she nodded, sad that the moment had been broken and bravely said, "Four isn't early enough."

She put her face down in shame. That had come unexpectedly. "I'm sorry… four's fine…."a single tear ran down her face. He put a hoof under her chin and said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, then I'll come at three thirty." She perked up a bit and smiled through her teary eyes. As he was about to turn around to go to the kitchen, she wrapped her hooves around him and hugged him.

He was the first person who really cared. Besides her dad, she really didn't have any colts that had shown any felling toward her. It just drove her to tears. He let her wrap herself around him and tear up. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "Thank you…. For everything." She lifted her head and softly kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**That Afternoon, at 3:30**

Twilight had gone to Rarity's to get her Dress that she wore for the gala. Rarity had had to repair it from the damage it had taken from the insane party. Now it flounced ever so lightly as she trotted up to their meeting place, the place where they had picnicked a few days ago.

As she reached the brim of the cliff, the wind blew her mane out behind her. She looked down and saw Sparkie traveling up with Sapphire. As the wind slowed to a dull roar, she lie down on the brim and watched him make his way up the path.

As she thought about it more, she had come to the conclusion that he was almost as embarrassed as she was in this whole thing. It was that small fact that calmed her. Just knowing that they were on the same level gave her a measure of confidence.

As he reached her, she realized that he had dressed up a bit too. He had on a nice hat with a matching dress shirt. He had a flower in his breast pocket which he took out and gently placed in her stunning mane.

She blushed a bit and lowered her head. He gently pulled it back up until she was gazing at his smiling face. She smiled as best as she could and he grinned. "Well Twilight, where should we go?" she walked over to his side and laid her head on his shoulder while sighing, "Wherever…"

They stood there for a spell before he murmured, "How about we go back to your house and read?" she shook her head, rubbing her face against his soft fur. "I guess we can go back to my house, but I don't know about reading…" He chuckled slightly.

They walked back to Twilight's together, Sapphire walking behind. She said, "Well, hello Twilight." Twilight looked back and said, "I'm sorry Sapphire! I didn't realize you were there!" The blue dragon giggled, and she said, "It doesn't matter, I wouldn't want to interrupt you two for the world."

This just made Twilight blush even more. Thankfully, Sparkie was looking in the other direction. They walked slowly beside each other, each lost in their own thoughts. As he opened the front door for her and she walked in, smiling, she gasped.

"Twilight Darling!" Twilight's parents were sitting at the table. Sparkie gaped. "_There goes the date…_" he straightened his shoulders as he readied himself for the inevitable probing. Her parents turned to be rather nice though.

As they walked in and shut the door behind them, her parents got up and walked over, her Dad critically inspecting him. "Twi' dear, who is this?" he mom asked, a hint of a smile on her face. Twilight perked up at the mention of Sparkie.

Mom, Dad, this is Sparkie." Her dad was giving Sparkie the eye. Sparkie cringed before mustering up the courage to stare at him back. Then her Dad smiled and backed off.

After her parents had introduced themselves, they sat down at the table and chatted. They talked late into the night, and after they had eaten dinner, her dad took Sparkie aside and just told him a few things.

"Sparkie, is it?" Sparkie nodded, sweat beading on his forehead. "Well listen Sparkie; I'm proud of my daughter that she has finally found somepony that she likes…" Here he cleared his throat and cast a quick glance at his wife and Twilight talking.

It just made Sparkie all the more nervous. Her dad leaned in close and said, "Just take good care of her, and keep her happy." This surprised him, but he nodded in agreement and they shook hooves. They walked up to Twilight and her mother and her dad said, "Well honey, let's go." She nodded and stood.

Twilight stood and hugged each of her parents in turn. After they shared their brief family moment, her mom kissed her on the cheek before walking out with her father. They waved in farewell before the door shut behind them.

They were at a loss for what to do next. Sparkie started to clean the dishes, and Twilight sat at the table, thankful for the silence. After what seemed like and eternity, Sparkie sat down at the table with her. She took his hoof in hers and held it. They both enjoyed the contact, so she held his hoof for a while.

They both were thinking about what Twilight's parents had told them. Well, Sparkie mostly about her father's warnings, and Twilight about her mother's ranting about how she had finally gotten a coltfriend. Twilight giggled inside, thinking, "Mothers are so over reactive."

They both decided to go and see if Rainbow Dash and Quicksilver were still up. It wasn't too late, and there was nothing going on tomorrow, so she decided to invite them over for a sleepover. She teleported a letter over and waited for a moment. Soon enough, there was a small knock at the door.

Twilight opened the door with her magic, and stepped aside, allowing them in. a light drizzle had started, so Quicksilver had took out an umbrella hat and put it on Rainbow. She took it off and hung it on Twilight's hat rack before sitting down at the table with Sparkie.

Twilight and Quicksilver sat down too, and they sat silently for a moment, then Sparkie said, "Well, what are we going to do now?" Rainbow plastered on a smirk and said mischievously, "How about we play seven minutes in heaven?" Everypony stared at her for a minute.

She said innocently, "What? It's a great game." They all acquired a slight blush as Twilight stammered, "N-no… I don't think we should do that…" Rainbow put a hoof on her shoulder and said, "Come on Twi' it'll be great!"

Twilight tried her hardest to stay firm but not look nervous. Rainbow saw right through it and took her aside. When they had walked over to the corner of the room, she said, "Look, Twilight, you need to know when it's time to have fun."

Rainbow winked. Twilight stood confused for a moment, but when understanding dawned on her, she shrunk down and said, "Rainbow, I still don't think we should do this." She was close to tears. Rainbow realized that she had never experienced this before and was taking this in her normal attitude.

Taking in step by step. It worked, but it was no fun. She harrumphed, but then lightened up and said, "Well, I guess we can go and watch a play or something. I think there's one on Romeo and Juliet tonight.

Twilight sighed with relief as Rainbow lent her a hoof to help her up. "Thanks Rainbow." Rainbow smiled and Twilight Realized that this was another example of the element of loyalty. As they walked back over to the still-stunned colts, they looked up expectantly, thinking that Rainbow had convinced Twilight to play.

Rainbow Picked up her rain-hat and said, "C'mon guys, Twilight and I have decided that we're going to watch a play." They too, sighed with relief as they stood up and Quicksilver opened the door for them. They walked out into the still night, with only the small pattering of the rain to hear.

When they reached the theatre, they sat down in the fourth row back with a bowl of grass snacks and waited for the play to begin. The curtains drew apart noiselessly, and a single form stepped out of the shadow. It was the king of the Montague's.

After he introduced himself and proclaimed that the play was beginning, he withdrew into the backstage, and then the curtains slid shut. After a few moments, the lights were dimmed and the show began.

Their eyes were glued to the spotless performance of the actors and actresses. The sword fighting was to die for, and the words exchanged between the actors didn't sound like Monologue reading from a book, it sounded like they were actually talking about whatever they were talking about.

After the last scene, the roar of appreciation the crowd gave was deafening. Everypony was applauding as loud as they could. Twilight, Sparkie, Quicksilver and Rainbow gave their fair share of applause and whistling.

As the performers lined up one last time across the stage, the crowd again applauded as they bowed. Then Romeo and Juliet walked out and waved. After another few moments of applause, Juliet giggled, and Romeo pulled her around and kissed her in full view of the audience again.

They all erupted into cheers. Quicksilver and Sparkie were so touched by just the sheer courage of the colt who kissed her in front of a roaring crowd. Sparkie turned toward Twilight, and she did the same. They gazed into each others eyes for a while. Rainbow Dash saw this and thought, "She's not going to get to it first!"

She reached over to Quicksilver and nuzzled his face, which caused his too look over at her and blush. Twilight and Sparkie were still staring at each other. She smirked. "Great." She then gently pulled Quicksilver's face around and kissed him.

They held the kiss while Twilight and Sparkie finally started to come closer until their noses touched. They were looking deep into each other's eyes now, and they only hesitated a moment longer before He kissed her. They vaguely felt a bright light being shone on them, but they didn't care.

His tongue touched her teeth, asking permission to enter. She opened them slowly, and his tongue mingled with hers. She tasted like little explosions on his tongue, which caused him to moan softly in contentment. The Crowd was now in an uproar, while the spotlight was being shown on the two lovers.

After they broke the kiss, gulping in air, they pulled their head together again and nuzzled each other. After a few more minutes, they looked around, and everypony was looking at them. Then they realized that the spotlight was on them. They were shocked.

They sat completely still, just looking around with their red faces. After the crowd laughed and then applauded one last time, they all started to get up and leave. They sat awkwardly staring at each other again, but then they slowly got up and left.

As they were walking home, Rainbow and Quicksilver were murmuring to one another, and when they stopped at a restaurant to get a quick snack, they kissed again over the table, and held it for almost a minute before they both broke at the same time, gasping for breath, but both were happy.

Sparkie twirled his glass in his hoofs while he and Twilight sat at the table, both staring at Rainbow and Quicksilver. Twilight was rather embarrassed about the whole thing, but she really did like Sparkie, and she didn't want her lack of courage to get in the way of their pleasure.

So she softly laid her hoof on his, and he whipped his head around. He put down the glass and held her outstretched hoof in both of his. They were inches from each other for a moment before she kissed him. He wasn't planning on this, so he was mildly startled before he sunk into the kiss and they mixed, staying locked for almost a full minute.

After they pulled apart, they just stared at each other again. Eventually she moved onto his seat and sat next to him, snuggling up against him as they sighed in contentment. After a while, Sparkie glanced at the clock and nudged her softly, whispering,

"Twi' I think we should head out back to your place. It's really late." She sighed, but then slowly started to lift herself off the chair. After they got Rainbow and Quicksilver, who were making out again, they all walked back to Twilight's. It was only about 10, so they decided to stay up for a bit longer.

Rainbow quietly suggested to Twilight that they play 7 minutes in heaven now. While Twilight violently shook her head and disagreed. Rainbow was stumped. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so Twilight asked Sparkie if he had those metal spheres. He nodded and pulled them out of his saddlebags.

After Twilight showed them how they worked, they all stood around her dining room table and let their imaginations take hold. Rainbow made a model of Spitfire, her Idol from the Wonderbolts. Twilight made a very sophisticated model of a meteor hitting a slab of ground.

Sparkie made a dual-edged broadsword, which made him go off into a dream state from the war. Twilight had to snap him out of it, which made his face go red. Then Quicksilver made a model of Rainbow Dash. he had been working by himself at the corner of the table , so nopony noticed him until he cleared his throat quietly.

It was the spitting image of her. He even had her wings outstretched, doing a barrel roll. She gasped in delight and cradled it in her arms. After he put it down, she tackled him and smothered him in kisses. Then she got up and furiously started working her Statue of Spitfire into a likeness of Quicksilver. After she had finished, she took both of them and walked into the living room.

When she returned, the models had a half of a heart drawn on their muzzles, and when you put their muzzles together as in kissing, it looked like a full heart. Quicksilver did one more thing. He put both their cutie marks on the flanks.

When he sat back, Rainbow giggles and she kissed him again. Twilight and Sparkie were sitting in awe, and also in blushes, of how Rainbow wasn't holding back at all. She didn't even care that one of her best friends and her date were sitting right across the table.

But Rainbow sneaked a quick wink at Twilight, which said to her, "C'mon, it's your turn now." She blushed madly and glanced at Sparkie, who just so happened to glance at her. Their eyes met and held. Twilight stammered, "why don't we… um….. go watch a movie?" they agreed and went into her living room, while Sparkie cleaned up the spheres.

He left Quicksilver's and Rainbow's though, because that was theirs now. He could get more later. He had actually bought them the day he had showed them to Twilight. After they picked out a movie, which turned out to be a pretty good action flick, they sat down to watch.

It was a great movie, and Rainbow Dash loved it especially. And when it got a bit scary, she was all over it. Twilight not so much. Once, when somepony was getting shot at, she buried her head in his side, while a single teardrop leaked from the corner of her eye. He hugged her close and when it was over, he said, "it's alright Twilight. That part's over now."

She slowly came out of the shell she had put herself in. now the ponies were walking down a long hallway, their faces streaked with dirty sweat, their set faces grim. As they kicked down the doors at the end of the hallway, they brought out their bows and swords and waited. Soon enough, the room started to shake and the back wall burst open.

It was a beast, a giant behemoth that sought to eradicate them from the face of the planet. It roared with such intense ferocity that the wind it created almost blew the main characters off their feet. But they held their ground. The archer fired an arrow at it's eye, and it batted it aside carelessly, moving like a streak of silver lightning.

After a few more tries to hit it with arrows, it became aggravated with this game and charged them. They almost were too late to dodge it. But as they skimmed death once again, the behemoth crashed into the wall behind them, the resulting explosion of wall scattered the remaining structure there was to the demolished building.

It shook violently, and the ponies were almost knocked off their feet once again. But as they regained their footing, they realized that the behemoth was charging them once again. But as it placed its left forefoot down, something snapped. Then it was gone, tumbling down a hole that the earth had opened up right in front of them. The building stopped shaking.

After the dust and dirt had cleared, the ponies took a look at their surroundings. They had all acquired minor injuries, ones that would heal with time, but their leader… where was he? They searched frantically for a few moments before his teammate found him.

He gave a hoarse cry as e saw the commander's broken body. the commander was barely conscious, but through the bleary haze he saw his lover. She bent down and kissed him one last time, to the utter surprise and bewilderment of their comrades.

Then the building resumed its violent shaking, causing them to swing their heads around and look at the hole. It was coming back. Violet, commander Flare's lover, jumped onto her bow and grabbed a vial in her pack. As she poured a single drop onto the tip of the arrow, she jumped up and pulled the arrow back.

For a split second, the movie slowed down, and then the arrow was released. It sped through the air with unerring accuracy, causing the tip to glow white hot and explode into flames. It sped toward the behemoth, who had just poked its head up and was giving a roar, when the arrow struck the back of it's throat. It closed its mouth and moved its jaw around experimentally.

Right before its head exploded.

Violet lowered her bow as the remains of the behemoth tumbled down the hole. She ran back to her fallen lover as she grabbed another vial with her teeth. As she ran up to him, he was breathing his last few breaths. She poured the contents of the vial into this throat, and closed his mouth, causing him to swallow.

As he closed his eyes and swallowed, nothing happened for a few moments, before his heart jumped and started to pump. At the sound, everypony erupted into cheers. Even Twilight was in tears as she saw the commander get up, healed. Violet hugged him and they kissed, two lovers in a battlefield of carnage.

After that the movie ended, and the end credits and music scrolled down the screen. They all yawned and Twilight and Sparkie hugged each other again before whispering in each other's ear,

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

MOAR NEW CHARACTERS!

Comet- a dark bluish Pegasus with a light blue mane. He loves to stargaze and is often seen doing so. Sparkie met him in the town square while he was waiting to get lunch. They talked, and it became apparent they had much in common.

His cutie mark is a flaming comet.

Relations

Book 1

Chapter 3

Twilight woke up the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. She could hardly wait until Sparkie got up. She quietly tiptoed to the room that he was sleeping in and nosed the door open. There he was, sleeping.

She walked over to his bed, careful not to bump it. He was sleeping partially on his side, but mostly on his back. Then she suddenly jumped on him and shook the bed, waking him. The first thing he saw when he cracked his eyes open was Twilight's pulsing violet eyes burning into his.

She kissed him for a moment and then she got off him. After he shook off the night's sleepiness, he walked over to the door with her leaning on his side. They ate a simple breakfast and sat around the table, chatting. Rainbow was sitting next to Quicksilver, talking ceaselessly while snuggling with him. He seemed wary, but satisfied with the whole thing.

Twilight was simply leaning up against Sparkie, and they sat in each other's presence, neither daring to move. They finally rose from their chairs and cleaned the kitchen before going out to walk Sparkie, Rainbow, and Quicksilver home. After they said goodbye to Rainbow and Quicksilver, they walked slowly to Sparkie's inn.

They stopped at the door. They stood silently for a minute, neither wanting to leave the other. It was a sad parting, but eventually Sparkie shrugged his shoulders and hugged her, promising that he would see her later.

Teary eyed, she left. She galloped home and poured herself into a book. She just picked one off the shelf and read it. After she read the volume, she paced, her hooves making almost no sound against the tree's hard inside.

She finally decided to send a letter to the princess. Spike felt it and walked down the stairs with a quill, but she sent him back up, saying that she wanted to send this one. She lay down on the floor, an empty parchment splayed before her on the wood floor.

She thought about what to write, and eventually came to a good conclusion. She carefully wrote in her favorite purple ink, and wrapped it in a string. She called spike and he used his special flame to send it.

It wasn't too long before a letter appeared back. Twilight tore it open and speed read the whole letter in approximately five seconds.

_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle, _

_This is indeed exciting news! I will support you fully in whatever you plan to do. As for my advice, I have to say that I really don't know. I've never fallen in love, although there are many colts that dream of me. I think that I wasn't meant for that. But I hope that everything turns out okay!_

_Princess Celestia_

She rolled up the scroll, lost in thought. After a few moments, another, smaller letter appeared. Spike was astonished. TWO letters from the princess? Twilight immediately opened it, only to find that princess LUNA had sent it!

_Twilight Sparkle, _

_I just so happened to be in the room when your letter arrived for Celestia. I overheard her reading it aloud to herself and decided to send you one too. Would you like to meet? I'd love to see you tonight, at 9, at your house. I hope that's ok with you!"_

_Princess Luna._

Twilight was astounded. Princess Luna wanted to come and talk to HER? About ROMANCE? This was just too confusing. She decided to think about it over some lunch. She gave spike a few gems and made herself a grass sandwich.

As she munched on the tasty bread and grass, she pondered what the two princesses had told her. It was confusing, to say the least, that Luna wanted to talk to her tonight. Maybe she was having the same problems, but she had nopony to talk to because she was a princess.

She nodded silently while swallowing. That was most likely the case. She cleaned up her plate and put it in the sink, and then sat on her couch in the living room, wondering what she should do until that night. She wandered around her library, picking books at random and looking at them.

Spike was sound asleep, again, when she emerged from the forest of books. She decided to send Sparkie a message to see if he wanted to come over. But as she unrolled the piece of parchment and got a quill, she realized that she may be annoying to him because she's seen him a lot over the past few days.

This presented to her s dilemma, of which she gladly accepted. She argued back and forth with herself, giving evidence, and presenting difficult arguments. After about a half-hour, she finally came to a conclusion. She would invite him over for dinner!

She made sure to write that she was having a special guest at 9 and that he should probably leave before then. It floated out of the window, and she teleported it to Sparkie's. The paper vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

She almost immediately received a letter back, saying he'd love to, and that he was going to bring a friend named Comet and Sapphire. She quivered with excitement. She pranced around, preparing. She set up a small bouquet of flowers on the table, and started to prepare the dinner.

Around 4 or so, when dessert was cooling in the pan and dinner was cooking in the pan, another letter adorned with a blue seal appeared. She unfurled the dark blue parchment on the table. It read,

_Twilight Sparkle,_

_I was just wondering if I can come over for dinner tonight also. I hope I'm not intruding. I'll come in a half-hour or so. _

_Princess Luna_

Twilight was startled. She had plenty of food, and there was enough seating, but what about Sparkie? She looked at the clock, which read 4:15. Sparkie was due to arrive at 5:30. She made a few small calculations, and she figured that she had al least thirty minutes to talk with the princess before Sparkie arrived for dinner with sapphire and Comet.

So she busied herself by reading a novel which she had started. She was absorbed into it by the time the princess arrived. She had left a note, should somepony look for her, that she was out and would e back later.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Twilight jumped. She glanced at the clock while walking over to the door. It was 4:45, so it must be the princess at the door. As she opened the door, she gave a slight bow, but Luna said in her soft, quiet voice,

"Twilight, there is no need for formalities here. We are simply having a friendly get-together. Twilight smiled sheepishly as she led the princess into her living room. The princess lay on the couch, and when she was comfortable, twilight lay on the couch opposite her.

They sat silently for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts, before Twilight cleared her throat and said, "Well, how have you been doing lately, Princess?" Luna's face fell, and she murmured, "not very exciting, just being lonely." Twilight felt a twinge of sympathy, but Luna looked up and said, "But now I'm thoroughly happy, now that I'm here with you."

They both smiled, and Luna said, "Well then, I guess we should stop dilly-dallying and cut to the chase." Twilight blushed a bit, and then said, "Well, I didn't mention exactly who _HE _was, but he's coming over for dinner with a friend soon." Luna gasped and smiled.

"Well, this is exciting! I'll be able to meet him, and we can exchange notes and we can…" she noticed the shy look on Twilight's face and said. "Umm. Yes, I guess that would be great…" Twilight was staring at her hooves.

"Twilight, you don't need to be embarrassed!" Luna got up and walked over to Twilight, who still had her head in her hooves. Luna placed a hoof around her, and hugged her. "I know this is all a bit sudden, but I would like if you just were just to accept me for another pony."

Twilight looked up at her. "Are you sure? When the guys get here, they're all going to be astounded that I have Princess Luna over for dinner! They're going to be unnerved!" Luna thought about this for a moment before replying.

"Why don't we get a disguise? Then they wouldn't know who I am!" Twilight looked up, a hint of thoughtfulness in her face. "Hmm… that may actually work." She looked at the clock. "We're going to need to hurry though; they're going to be here soon!

They rushed up to twilight's room, giggling like two schoolgirls, and tried on many different dresses and such. They finally settled on a comfortable green dress that covered most of Luna's body, and also hid her cutie marks. Twilight picked a similar one, but with a purple tint, and magenta stripes going across the sides.

After they headed back downstairs, Twilight sat quietly for a few moments before Luna said, "Twilight, I would enjoy it greatly if you were to treat me like a friend." She shuffled her hoof before quietly asking, "So what do normal ponies do?" Twilight started. "Well… umm…" she thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good response.

"Right now we would just normally come up with something to talk about, which would most likely consist of the guys that we are inviting over" Luna looked up in interest. "Well, how about we talk about the colt that he was bringing over? Oh, and what is _HIS_ name anyway?"

Twilight's face was turning red, but she finally got out, "Well, his name Is Sparkie, and his friend in named Comet." Luna's face perked up, and she said, "Comet…. That's a beautiful name!" Twilight nodded in agreement.

They talked until a knock shattered the tranquility. Twilight galloped over to the door and slid to a stop, while Luna straightened herself up while suddenly realizing that they had not thought of a fake name! She furiously thought of a name for herself while Sparkie walked through the door with Comet and Sapphire.

As she looked up with a name in mind, she saw Sparkie walk through the door, a nice looking unicorn, and then she saw Comet. He was a Pegasus, so his blue wings were stretched out from his flight here. As he walked through the door with a small smile on his face, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Twilight and Sparkie hugged and Comet came over to the living room and sat down, extending his hoof in greeting. "Hello! My name is Comet." She barely managed to choke out, "My name is… umm… Blueberry."

They looked each other over a bit, each one examining the other closely. After Luna had gathered a small bit of information from his body language, she studied his face. But as soon as she looked up, his eyes met hers. His were a brilliant gold. Hers were a dark crystalline blue.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then he broke off, embarrassed. She smiled and said, "So, Comet, what are you interested in?" He perked up and said, "Well, I am really a nighttime kinda brony. I love to sit and gaze at the stars, and look at the constellations." Luna gasped inwardly.

He LIKED the nighttime! This was like a dream come true. She had turned into Nightmare moon because she felt like nopony liked the night, but here was one, sitting right in front of her. She shakily recovered and said,

"Well, umm… I do too! I love the night." Then he really perked up, "Really! That's great! You're actually the first pony I've met that appreciates the night." She was astounded. This was TRULY going to be a night to remember.

They went to eat dinner, which consisted of some homemade bread with a meatless stew. (Ponies are herbivores, y'know) After they had eaten as much as they could hold, they all went to the living room to talk. It wasn't that late, maybe around 7:30 or so when Luna excused herself to the porch.

Comet sat alone for a moment, but then decided to follow her. As he peeked out the door to the porch, he saw a sight that made him go stone cold. There was the Goddess Luna, Wings outstretched, horn upraised, and face straining.

The moon rose in the distance, and the sun set. She was tired after tonight's rising. As she turned, she heard a small voice say, "Princess Luna?" she whipped around, only to find comet, face to the floor, in the deepest bow he could muster.

She mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to lock the door behind her. Well, the trick was up now. She walked over to the trembling brony, and nudged his head, asking him to rise. He did so, shakily, and when he was standing again, he was shaking like a leaf.

She thought fast, because she saw he was about to bolt from the room. So she lifted his face to hers, and kissed him. I was the only way he would have stayed. He convulsed once, but she held him to her, and he went still. She pulled back, and his eyes were so wide that his pupils were tiny black dots in a sea of white.

She leant down and whispered in his ear, "The reason I did that was so you could calm down. I wanted to be treated like another pony. You don't need to be embarrassed that you treated me the way you did."

She lifted her head up gently, and he stuttered, "W-wwait, so y-you wanted t-to be treated like that?" she nodded. He slowly recomposed himself and looked up at her. She whispered again, "I just wanted to act like a normal pony…" a single tear escaped the confines of her eyelids, and dripped down her face.

He was still afraid of what she could do if he should be disrespectful, but he made a bold stroke and gently wiped the tear from her face. She looked at him again, her eyes into his, and he said, "If you wanted to be treated like a normal pony, then you should have just told me when I got here."

She closed her eyes again, whispering back, "I wanted to see your real actions. If I had revealed myself to you when you arrived, you would have acted differently." He looked at her as realization dawned on his face. He sheepishly smiled at her, and she smiled back.

He shuffled his hooves for a moment, and then said, "Well, I guess I'll go back inside now…" he turned and walked toward the door. She caught him by the shoulder, and he turned around, his head lowered. She lifted his head up and said, "Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean that you can't like me."

His face turned every shade of red. She giggled, and then said, "And just because I'm the princess doesn't mean that I can't like somepony either." And as they looked into each other's eyes, he understood.

She Whispered, "I'm glad that we met. Would you like to get together again another time?" He couldn't believe his ears. He nodded, and she said, "How about tomorrow night, after I raise the moon?" he nodded again.

She moved closer again, and he seemed to shrink even smaller. She moved back again and whispered quietly, "I just want somepony to treat me for who I really am, not my royal status." She sniffled, and he suddenly felt horrible.

He gathered up what remaining courage he had, and scooted over to her side. She looked up, and he hugged her softly. She hugged him back. They went back inside, Luna leaning on his side.

_MEANWHILE…_

Twilight watched Comet go up the stairs softly, as to not alert Luna to his presence. Twilight giggled, and then turned her attention back to Sparkie, who was sitting on the couch, daydreaming. She suppressed a laugh and instead tapped him lightly on the snout.

He started, and looked around. All he saw was a laughing Twilight, lying on the couch next to him. He chuckled, and thought, "She certainly does have her funny side…" They sat quietly for a few moments. Sparkie Decided to make a move. He got up off his couch and lay on hers.

She was laying on one side, facing the middle, so when he sat down on the other side their faces were right in each other's. She giggled nervously and her heart jumped up in her throat. She lied there, sitting quietly while Sparkie pulled out something from his saddlebag on the floor.

She felt something being put into her mane. She looked up at Sparkie, who was smiling. He pulled out a hand mirror with his mouth and showed her what he had done. There was a new pin in her hair, and it was the most beautiful pin she had ever seen! It was jeweled with Amethyst, her favorite gem.

She gasped with ecstasy, and then hugged him. He hugged her back, and then she kissed him. They lay there kissing for almost a full minute, and then broke, gasping for air. They smiled at each other, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair, and she moaned is response.

Then Comet and Luna came back, Luna without her dress, and Comet a bit frazzled, but confident. As they came back into the room, they noticed Twilight and Sparkie. They both shared a look of surprise, then he chuckled and she giggled, causing the couple to look up.

They blushed in embarrassment and then pulled away. After their chuckling had subsided, Luna said, "Well everypony, I'm glad I came tonight, but I have to go back to Canterlot now. But I will be back, and soon." She gazed at comet, and he smiled cautiously. She giggled again, almost sounding like a schoolfilly, and then she jumped, her wings flaring, and was gone.

Comet collapsed on the couch with a whimper. Sparkie and Twilight sent him to bed for a while, and they lay back down in the living room to continue talking. Sparkie rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Twilight studied him. He eventually said, "Twi' I think we need to talk."

She nodded in agreement, and said, "I… Yeah." He chuckled. "Well, first, how are we going to continue this…" he hesitated. "…Relationship." She looked at him for a moment and whispered, "Well, the only way I can think of is if we get… umm… married." He was shocked for a moment, but shook his head to compose himself as he said,

"Well, I guess you're right, but this is a big commitment. Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked at him and retaliated, "are you sure YOU want to do this?" He staggered back for a moment before stuttering; "Well… umm…yes…" she bowled him over and kissed him again.

"Then I do too."


	4. NOTE

**Hey plz, I am really sorry about chapter four, i was making a BIG mistake! I was triying to please everypony, because somepony had pm'd me with a a request to write it. I 'm really sorry i did. but don't woory! im going to fix this mess.. i may repost that chapter later, but not sure! i won't be updatiing for a week or so, because I won't be cble to get on my computer for whle. but im going to keep writing and ill have lots of stuff for you to read!**

**A shoutout to Aluwen for helping e in this decision!**


End file.
